Vengeance Is A Powerful Thing
by half-angel05
Summary: Blue is just a regular teenage girl right? Yeah if you consider someone who has no family, on a mission to avenge thier parents death, has no friends, oh did i mention she is half dog half wolf. Blue's search for her parents killer brings her to Tokyo,Jap


Vengeance is a powerful thing.

Chappie 1 The Lead

Disclaimer I do not own Wolf's Rain

* * *

Blue walked down the alley to her small house in San Francisco. She had just got out of school and was totally stressed. She had just started her exams and was already behind.

"There's no way i'm gonna catch up." Blue said to herself "I just need to get home and take a nice cold bath. No stress here." Blue said walking in the gate that led to her house.

She knew something was wrong. There was a car pulled up and the gate and door were open. Her parents never leave them open. She rushed inside and ran to her parents room on the second story, calling for them. When she got there she saw something she never thought possible. Her parents were on the ground with pools of blood around them. She looked at the window and saw a figure stand there then jumped landing perfectly on the grass below. He ran to his car and all Blue caught was a license plate number. She walked back over to her parent's motionless bodies and collapsed next to them and began to cry her eyes out.

"Mom Dad! Please wake up. You can't leave me. Not now."

After about 20 minutes of crying and holding her parents dead bodies she realized she was alone now. Nobody was there for her.

"Mom Dad. I will avenge your death, no matter how long it takes, and I will kill who ever did this to you."

With that Blue got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the tub faucet. When the water was the right temperature she stripped down, turned on the faucet, got in, and pulled the curtain back.

When she got done she wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room and started packing. After she was done packing she got out an outfit and put it on. She wore a white t-shirt, a black jean jacket, black jeans, and a pair of black leather boots. After she got dressed she called the police and told them what happened, they said they will be there in 3 minutes. When they got there she was gone.

"Did you find her?" asked the chief.

"No sir, poor girl, only 14 and already witnessed murder. Would you stick around after you saw your parents dead?" asked one of the deputies.

"No I would not. I still wonder where she is going, and what she is going to do." he answered barely above a whisper.

Blue left right after she called with her bag full of a total of 3 outfits, a pair of sneakers, a comb, tooth brush, some money, her cell phone, and her switchblade just incase.

She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she will avenge her parents and all she had to go by was a license plate number on a piece of paper. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

4 years later

The sun filled the bedroom of a small Detroit apartment. Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound of an alarm clock filled the apartment. A hand came out of a pile of blankets and shut it off.

"It's 6 already? I need to get to bed earlier." said a very tired voice.

Blue pulled the covers off of herself then swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up.

"It has been 4 years, and all I got was his first and last name, and that he use to live in New Jersey." she said annoyed getting out of bed and walking to her dresser. "Every time I get close to him he runs away." she said getting an outfit out and walking into the bathroom. "I followed my last lead from Montgomery here," she turned on the faucet and stripped down. "and i've seen nothing." she said getting into the shower and pulling the curtain back "I've been here for 6 months no leads, no clues, no rats, nothing." Blue said putting shampoo in her hair. "Nobody has nothing on Nicholas Jade." A/N Nicholas Jade is the murder. she rinsed her hair and put in conditioner. "Even Shaun knows nothing." A/N Shaun is an ex-detective. she washed her body and then rinsed her body and hair. "I'll take anything I can at this point." she said wrapping herself in a towel and walking over to the sink to comb her hair and dry it. "I'm desperate." she brushed her teeth and started getting dressed. She wore a red t-shirt, black skintight jeans, and black work boots.

All of the sudden the phone rang, Blue rushed over to the phone. It was Shaun.

"Yo Blue. Want the latest?"

"Of course." Blue said plainly.

"Don't be to enthused. Anyways I got something from rat named David. An old partner of Nick's. He said he found out you were in the same city. He ran...of course, about 2 months ago..."

"So where did he go?"

"Give me a damn minute, Miss, Pushy."

"Damn it Shaun!"

"Ok ok. I heard he got a plane ticket to Tokyo, Japan. Some old friends of his live there."

"Thanks but I..."

"Don't worry I already got a car coming to get you and a plane ticket for you."

"I owe you Shaun."

"I know, why do you think I did this."

"You are disgusting."

"I try."

"Bye Shaun." Then she hung up.

She ran to her closet got her bag out and ran to her dresser. She got out her 10 outfits then ran to the bathroom. There she got her towels, shampoo, conditioner, comb, toothbrush, shaving cream, and razor. She then ran back to the closet and got her three pairs of shoes. then ran back to her dresser got her knives, switchblade, and guns. She then ran to her nightstand got her sunglasses and keys. Then took off to the elevator then the front desk.

"Hello Blue." the lady at the front desk said.

"Hey um, here's my key, my last payment, oh sorry I didn't get to clean my room." Blue said in a hurry.

"It's ok, i'll clean it later. Be safe."

"Yep." Blue said as she ran out the door to see Shaun waiting for her in his car.

"Shaun?"

"Yeah. Come on. I'm going with you."

"I don't need you their, just somebody for me to baby sit." Blue said getting into the car.

"Whatever."

_Tokyo here I come._ Blue thought as they sped off to the airport.

* * *

So what did you think? If you didn't like it or something in it tell me. But I do have to get at least 2 good reviews for me to continue. So PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!

later

half-angel 05


End file.
